Amourshipping - Especial Día de Muertos
by Satoshi Vampire A
Summary: Serie de relatos tipo one shot o drabble inspirados en historias y cuentos tradicionales de las fiestas de todos santos, iconos de la literatura Latinoamericana. Todos adaptados a la temática Amoushipping. Lean y disfuten.
1. Serena y la Muerte

**Amourshipping. - Especial de Día de Muetos.**

Hola de nuevo queridos lectores de fanciction, Aqui Sato Vampire con nueva noticias el especial de octubre ha terminado, ahora festejamos a grandiosa celebración a la muerte, bueno, por costumbre de mi patria, se suele festejar el tradicional todos santos o el típico día de muertos (1 y 2 de Noviembre) Seguramente mucha gente incluso de ente mis compatriotas desconocen mucho conceptos culturales de estas celebraciones, unos de estos que considero mucho más ricos y admirables por sobre los festejos de Halloween, son los típicos cuentos tradicionales, o las leyendas que suelen ser recordados en estas fechas tan agraciadas, en vista de lo anterior y entremezclándolo con mi pasión por los fics, las buenas historias y mi predilección po el amourshipping, les traigo esta serie de escritos que pueden bien ser one shots o drabbles, ustedes dirán si son uno o el otro.

Lo segundo a tratar es la adaptación de muchos de nuestro protagonistas del anime, dichas historias que seguramente algunos podrán reconocer más que bien, algo que si resulta contraparte por no decir incomodo o que simplemente no cuadra es la utilización de los nombres propios de dichos personajes dado su naturaleza sea nipona o anglosajona así que intentare compensarlo en unas notas antes de cada uno de los escritos. Por último y no menos importante, lo que puedo comentar es que a pesar de la sencilla trama que tiene estos escritos, no significa que las historias originales donde se inspiraron no sean grandes historias, mejor aún; son clásicos dentro de la literatura de nuestra lengua así que si no las conocen, invito a que las busquen en internet y desgaten de esas grandiosas lecturas.

En fin, como nota final añadiré un boceto rápido que pondré de portada unas horas después de publicado el prime escrito. Asi que suplico un poco de paciencia para esto último. Bien sin más que poder añadir, sugiero ponerse cómodos y disfrutar de la lectura. Las siguientes canciones o corridos típicos hacen alusión a cada una de las historias, disfrútenlas. ^_^

.

.

.

/

.

.

.

**Serena y la muerte.**

_(Adaptación del cuento del escritor Cubano; Onelio Jorge Cardoso)_

Reparto de personajes:

**Ash (La Muerte/Parka)**

**Serena (Serena)**

**Grace (Mama)**

**Bonnie (Hemana)**

**Rose (Rose)**

.

.

_-Santos Buenos días_ –Dijo la muerte, ninguno de los presentes le reconoció. ¡Perfecto! Venia la parca con su cadena al cuello y bajo su sombrero a fin de ocultar parcialmente su rostro, el disfraz funcionaba a la perfección; nadie había visto su huesuda mano libre mientras que la otra sostenía su reloj de cadena, miro las agujas marcar la hora; apenas eran las 8 menos 15 minutos y la frescura matinal era hasta cierto punto tolerable, mejor el frio matinal que el calor del medio día.

-_Si no le molesto, quisiera saber donde vive la señorita Serena._ –Manteniendo su capa de larga caída atajaba el calor que comenzaba a sentir, sin embargo bien podría soportarlo pues ese día el no tenía más encargos que hacer aparte del único por el que había venido a este poblado: _Vaneville_. El asunto era venir a este rincón de Kalos, encontrarse con la jovencita de nombre Serena, decirle que su hora había llegado y traérsela de las greñas de ser necesario. Era un trabajo duro y complicado pero era su mandato, Arceus se lo había encomendado desde hace milenios, así que ya era una rutina que cumplir.

-_Pues mire usted buen señor._ –Dijo Meyer apuntando con su mano tosca y digna de un labrador. –_Allá por los setos que bate el viento. ¿Lo ve usted? Hay un camino que sube la colina. Arriba hallara la casa donde vive con su madre y hermana._

-_Está hecho._ –Dijo la muerte dando las gracias y echando a andar por el camino soleado, pues pocas nubes en el cielo y todo era azul con un resplandeciente sol. –Andando pues. –Miro la muerte su reloj para checar la hora, vio que eran las 8 de la mañana. Para las doce en punto de ese mismo día, en su lista estaría ya la joven serena, le hubiese gustado venir un poco más temprano pero hace apenas unas horas había estado en Hoen para llevarse a una castaña de ojos azules. Personalmente le resulto una chiquilla carismática y había sentido mucho pues esa jovencita era aun más pequeña que la chica por quien había venido, mas lo sintió cuando le vio venir, la joven no pudo hacer más que soltar unas lágrimas mientras aceptaba con renuencia su destino. Para la muerte aquella joven no era el primer caso que tuvo que afrontar de esta forma, si bien no se acostumbraba del todo, ya tenía por costumbre en este negocio. Ni hablar, tenía un trabajo que hacer.

En efecto el mes de Noviembre recién comenzaba, el otoño ya tenía más de un mes de haber comenzado y el clima si bien era benigno y airoso, sucedían los casos de haber días con mucho sol y mucho calor, hoy era uno de esos días, y para la Parka esto no le era del todo ameno, fue natural que se tapase con su capucha por arriba de la nariz, la muerte no reinaba aquí, estaba del lado equivoco del rio la vida, aquí todo era antinatural para él. Este no era su reino; siempre en penumbras, nublado y frio. Así pues echo a andar la muerte por los camino hasta llegar a casa de la joven Serena.

-_Por favor con la más joven de la casa._ –dijo con adulación la muerte mientras se aseguraba que su capucha le cubría por completo, lo último que quería, era llevarse a alguien de colado por el susto que le provocaría verlo tan de cerca.

-_Yo soy la más joven de la casa._ –Dijo una pequeña rubia de ojos azules con sonrisa agraciada. –_Mi nombre es Bonnie._ –Para la muerte que tuvo que agachar la mirada hacia el suelo para encontrarse con la chiquilla. Tuvo una ligera vacilación –_Me parece que eres un poco joven para estar en mi lista el día de hoy. _–Se dijo a sí mismo la muerte quien luego de sacar su lista miro que el único encargo del día era claramente la joven Serena de 17 años, esta niña era muy menor además de no llamarse Serena.

_-¿Está tu hermana mayor en casa? –_Pregunto la huesuda.

-No _mi hermana serena Salir temprano a hacer sus deberes cuidando los Rindhonds de mama._ –La joven rubia confeso. –_Mama tuvo que moverla de su cama porque es un poco holgazana para madrugar._ –Se rio entre dientes la chiquilla.

_-¿Y a qué hora regresara? _–pregunto con supuesta inocencia.

_-No estoy segura._ –Dijo la madre de ambas niñas que había hecho acto de presencia ante el encapuchado. –Dependerá de su rutina diaria, suele cambiarla con mucha regularidad, pero si mal no recuerdo estaría en el campo con los Rindhonds. –La muerte se mordió el labio. No era para menos seguir dando vuelcos por tanto mundo bonito y ajeno.

_-Hace mucho sol. ¿Puedo esperarla acá?_ –Pregunto con humildad esperando posada y aceptación de la dueña de la casa.

-_Acá quien viene tiene su casa. Pero puede que hoy no regrese a casa sino hasta después de la seis._

_-¡Las seis!_ –Pensó la muerte Tengo que tomar la barca ante de las cinco. No, mejor ir a buscarla. –_En donde dijo que podría encontrarla en este momento._

-_Como le digo, estará en el campo de los Rindhonds. _

_-¿Y dónde queda dicho campo? –_Pregunto la muerte.

_-Cruzando el campo arado que hay detrás de la arbolada. _

_-Gracias._ –dijo la muerte para echar a andar nuevamente sin embargo miro el extenso campo arado sin ver alma alguna en el. Mas allá se veía el claro que le llevaría hacia donde pastaban los Rindhonds. –_Vieja andariega ¿En dónde te habrás metido_? –siseo la muerte mientras continuaba su sendero sin tino. Una hora después de andar por los campos arados mismo que pudo pasar con ayuda de su guadaña disfrazada de bastón, y del claro que fue aun mas difícil al notar su esencia madura pero jovial, los animales no le dijeron gran cosa, solo que la joven Serena había estado ahí hace media hora y que se había marchado en la dirección donde ahora él iba; un camino menos soleado por la vegetación pero aun así poco soportable. En ese camino no tuvo que llegar muy lejos cuando encontró a un caminante.

-_Señor. Disculpe usted, ¿No sabría donde puedo encontrar a la joven Serena? _

-_Tiene suerte._ –Dijo el caminante. –_Media hora lleva en casa de la joven Rose, tengo entendido que estaban trabajando en equipo para hacer un gran pedido de pastelillos para la cooperativa del poblado, ya sabe, la celebración de otoño no pudo hacerse en los días anteriores. _

-_Muchas gracias._ –Dijo la muerte que como disparo salió a toda marcha hacia donde le habían indicado. Duro y fatigoso era el camino. Además ahora tenía que hacerlo sobre un nuevo terreno arado sin trillo. Nuevamente la muerte tuvo que hacerse de su bastón para poder andar por tan irregulares terrenos, con dificultad y más molestias que al principio. Consiguió llegar a la cooperativa de la aldea, seguramente la jovencilla serena estaría muy ocupada horneado sus pastelitos y no tendría oportunidad una vez le sorprendiese.

-_Vengo a ver a la oven serena. I no es tan amable._ –Pregunto manteniendo el aliento y la figura, la joven Rose le respondió saludándole con gentileza.

-_Ya se marcho_. –Respondió sencillamente la pelirroja

_-¿Cómo? ¿Así de pronto?_ –Pregunto sorprendida la muerte.

-_Así es. Solo vino a asistirnos con unos consejos para poder hacer más deliciosos los pastelillos y panqueques, ya lo hizo y se ha ido. ¿A qué viene su visita?_ –pregunto con curiosidad la jovencita.

-_Tengo asuntos pendientes que trata con la jovencita. –_Dijo la muerte sin más ni más. –Es un poco informal

-_Y de donde conoce usted a Serena_. –Pregunto Rose aun curiosa.

-_La conozco lo suficiente_. –Dijo la muerte.

-_Conoce de verdad a Serena._ –Insistió nuevamente Rose.

-_Tengo sus señas_. –Dijo la parka.

-_A ver dígalas._ –Inquirió.

-_Estatura considerable, piel sonrosada, ojos azul celeste, entre unos 18 a 20 años más o menos. _

-_Mmm si es ella pero dudo que la encuentre por estos lados a esta hora._ –confeso Roe con suma honestidad.

Así fue que anduvo la muerte por todo Vaneville, en la búsqueda de la joven Serena, la descripción que había dado era acertada, pues todos en le comunidad le habían acertado la descripción de la chica pero todos habían coincidido también en que una vez la joven había llegado donde debía cumplir con su labor y se había desplazado hacia una nueva ubicación. Para la muerte que ya tuvo que llevarse hasta bien entrada la tarde bajo el ardiente sol, se encontraba ya con mucha sed, y mucho cansancio así como el calor había mellado su resistencia a lo largo de su recorrido. Desde la casa de la joven Kornia y sus abuelos, hasta el taller del joven Clem donde solo estuvo de paso.

Finalmente después de todo el día de caminar y caminar, la muerte termino con los pies bien hinchados dentro de sus botas con espuelas, mismas que ya estaban empolvadas tanto que habían cambiado de color, su camisa negra mas sudada por la capucha que le cubría y su sobrero totalmente insoportable de llevar, finalmente se detuvo bajo la sombra de un árbol, saco su reloj y consulto la hora.

_-¡Arceus! ¡Las cuatro y media! Es imposible, tengo que tomar la barca. _–Y así hecho la muerte su camino de regreso a sus dominios, no sin maldecir una y mil veces su mala suerte. Un solo trabajo en este día, y fue quizá más ajetreado que haber hecho mil viajes por aquí y por allá cada uno con una vida más que llevarse. Para peor asunto; ni siquiera había dado con la jovencilla escurridiza.

_-Bien. Por esta ocasión te dejare ir._ –Se dijo a sí mismo, como si sus palabras las enviase por el viento hacia donde aquella joven terca había estado. –_Pero ya nos veremos en algún otro día Serena. _–Y sin más ni más, la muerte emprendió su camino por donde el alba comenzaba a pintar, así que acomodando su capucha y ajustando su sombreo, emprendió la vuelta de regreso por donde vino mientras en la lejanía su bastón tomaba de nueva forma su aspecto verdadero.

Mientas lejos de ahí y en la cima de un huerto de frutales un árbol de manzano sostenía un columpio en una de sus ramas y en ella, una joven vigorosa esbelta y de gran belleza, se columpiaba tranquilamente tomando un descanso mientras dejaba colgar sus pies descalzos. Su cabello tono amuelado se hondeaba libre con el viento fresco de la tarde mientras sus ojos celestes radiaban vida con mucha energía.

-_Serena._ –Grace; la madre de Serena junto con la paquea Bonnie habían arribado a donde se encontraba

_-¡Hola mama! ¿Qué tal les fue este día? –_La joven contesto felizmente al llamado de su madre.

-_Normal hija, muy movido por los preparativos para los festejos de inicio de mes. _–Ella le comentaba sobre las labores que realizaban en conjunto a la comunidad para el venidero festejo.

-_Sí. –_Contesto Bonnie. –_Pero un señor muy extraño vino en la mañana preguntando por ti._

_-¿Un señor dices? –_Pregunto Serena.

-_Así es, parecía bastante bonachón, pero se notaba incomodo con el lugar, como si le fuese del todo ajeno. ¿De causalidad no te parece familiar?_ –Grace le pregunto con interés propio de una madre.

-_La verdad no. Últimamente he estado haciendo tantas cosas, que bueno no tengo tiempo de detenerme por nada. Ni siquiera por la muerte._ –Dichas palabras las dijo con tono tan indiferente e inocente que bien pudo ser la ironía del asunto. –_Siempre hay algo que hacer._ –Serena cerros los ojos en una sonrisa infantil.

.

.

.

FIN


	2. Cenizas: El ahijado de la muerte

**-CENIZAS-**

_(Basado en la novela del escritor Mexicano, Bruno Traven)_

**Reparto de personajes:**

-Ash (Cenizas)

-Delia (Madre)

-Serena (La muerte)

-Arceus (Dios)

-Giratina (El demonio)

-May, Dawn, Iris, Misty, Bianca, Melody, Meicy, Molly, Bonnie, Casey, (Hermanas)

.

.

.

Cenizas nunca había tenido una vida llena de carencias había enfrentado la hambruna, siendo el único varón de una familia de once hermanos, Ash tuvo que ocupar el lugar de hombre de la casa a muy temprana edad, para compensa la muerte de su padre, a pesar de contar con el apoyo de su madre, Cenizas no tuvo mas opciones que suplir las necesidades de hogar, no era fácil sostener a una familia pobre y numerosa, aun así él fue generoso y de noble actuar pues su madre le había enseñado valores y una verdura moral que podría supera la de mucha gente ostentosa y de mayor estatus económico y social.

La vida no era perfecta, eso era una verdad absoluta. Sin embargo Cenizas había hecho todo lo posible por asistir a su madre en el cuidado y sostén de su hogar y de sus diez hermanas. Lamentablemente su humilde profesión de leñador, no podía dar más allá de lo apenas suficiente para llevar su existencia al día, sin ningún soporte para poder superar una enfermedad o alguna contingencia. En cierto punto su familia y el mismo, eran acechados por la muerte en constante sigilo.

Afortunadamente para esto, Cenizas era un joven hasta cierto punto ingenuo la ignorancia a veces era ventajosa y este caso era ejemplo perfecto. Por suerte la humilde existencia donde su madre le había formado, por contradictorio, sonaba simple y sencillo, si las carencias eran constantes y a veces muy desagradables, pero el seguir en su ideal de proveer a su familia de lo necesario para subsistir aunque fuese limitado. Nunca en su joven vida había pedido nada para el solo la cosa había sido así de ordinaria, hasta aquel día; 2 de Noviembre.

Ese día; 2 de noviembre, cenizas, en compañía de su madre, y de sus diez hermanas, se encontraban como todos los domingos, en el gran pueblo. A pesar del humilde termino, era una comunidad considerablemente grande, bien podría ser una ciudad del típico visto en aquellos años coloniales.

Como era costumbre, cenizas entregaría los pedidos de leña correspondientes, aprovecharía la situación para recibir su típica "calaverita" era una oportunidad de bonanza para el y su madre quien también laboraba con simple trabajos como lavar ropa y tejer manteles, puede que las calaveritas no fuesen una gran premio pero bien valían la pena para celebrar estas fechas de bonanza.

Para mala suerte también eran momento en los que tanto el cómo sus hermanas tenía que quedarse mirando mientras una autentica demostración de comida y platillos suculentos y deliciosos desfilaban por doquier, desde el mercado hasta los parques, y ya no decir nada del zócalo donde se encontraba la basílica, sin duda alguna, Cenizas y su madre, sentían mucha abstinencia por el hecho de que su dinero no pudiera permitirles tantos majares para sus hermanas e hijas respectivamente, así que para las pequeñas no había mas que conformarse con los dulces que mama les había comprado con la calaverita suya y de su hijo, sin embargo, el joven había fijado su atención…y su hambre, en algo que a partir de entonces sería el detonante de los eventos futuros:

Un pavo (guajolote) preparado…

.

.

Esa noche cenizas tuvo pesadillas relacionadas a lo que sería el inalcanzable suelo de comer un pavo, la idea de cambiar la rutina monótona y francamente fastidiosa de solo comer leguminosas y pan de maíz, por el capricho de degustar la carne de un guajolote…cuando pudo haberlo dicho a su madre, confeso, que si bien durante toda su vida había dado todo por su familia, por darles lo que él a veces no podía dignarse, comida sus raciones…sola repartirlas entre las más pequeñas. No quería sonar grosero, pero deseaba poder degustar un majar propio, solo para él y sin necesidad de compartirlo con nadie más

Su madre lo entendía, haba exigido mucho de su único hijo varón si era cierto que el deber del hombre de la casa era atender las necesidades de su familia pero claro cenizas no era el padre de las niñas, era su hermano mayor, y como hijo de ella, comprensible entender que también tenía derecho a algún capricho de vez en cuando. Ella estaba muy agradecida con Arceus por el hijo tan maravillosos o que había recibido y como madre devota que era, decidió cumplir con el pequeño sueño de su hijo.

Mama era tan astuta como humilde, y como mujer formada a la vieja escuela, tenía el deber de servir a un hombre en lo que refería cocinarle de la forma más adecuada. También era una mujer servicial y en disposición a cumplir bien su trabajo, cuando ella contaba con los instrumentos adecuados, en una ocasión días posteriores a la plática con su hijo una de sus mas "agradables" clientas había mal pagado por sus servicios refutando la falta de suavidad en sus cobijas, a consecuencia de ello, no le pago por su labor sino que le obligo a regresar con las mismas mantas hasta que estas estuviesen del gusto fino y exigente.

En pequeña retribución personal por no decir; venganza…mama se llevo uno de esos preciados guajolotes, con el ave entre sabanas emprendió la retirada astuta y sigilosa, cenizas había pasado esos días sin probar bocado alguno ella como piadosa madre, le compensaría por su auto renuencia a comer, y vaya forma de romper su ayuno.

.

.

Esa tarde mientras cenizas estaba en el monte, mama había llegado con su tesoro, pero tenía un pequeño obstáculo, más bien diez obstáculos, las pequeñas que inocentemente jugaban cerca de la casa y que en cuanto supiesen que mama consiguió carne…solo el hecho de no sestar preparado impediría que se abalanzaran sobre el ave.

Después de una titánica tarea, mama consiguió "silenciar" al ave, esconderla en un sitio más o menos seguro y adecuado, prepararlo en la madrugada, limpiar las evidencias y tenerlo listo para su hijo cuando este saliese a trabajar, apenas un par de horas antes de que saliese el sol.

Cenizas se levanto de su catre, miro el plato de frijoles en su huacal y aun con el hambre en su punto luego de días sin comer; se jacto de no robar bocado y tomando sus herramientas partió rumbo al monte. –_Cenizas._ –Mama llamo a su hijo antes que este saliese del pueblo. –_Por favor tomarlo…_ -Le ofreció el morral de la comida a su hijo. Este miro con seño triste, no quería faltarle respeto a su madre rechazando el morral pero seguía aferrado a su sueño.

-_Es para que lo comas tu solo. Como lo habías deseado._ –Ella le dijo en tono suplicante. Cuando volvió la vista, reviso el morral con cautela, apenas rebusco un poquito para descubrir que no era mentira. Entonces sorprendido Cenizas miro a su madre.

_-¿Porque? ¿Por qué me lo das a mí y no a las niñas…?_ –Pregunto dudoso.

-Cenizas_…yo eh pasado a vida completa deseando poder tener algo para mi sola, se que haces lo imposible por ayudarme a mí y a tus hermanas, pero no tienes la obligación de tu padre. Tú también tienes derecho a disgustarlo a tener algo para ti solo. Tu eres mi hijo también, el único hijo que tengo; y como el hombre que eres también mereces lo mejor._ –Le sonrió con ternura, Cenizas asintió y reprimiendo las lagrimas tomo el morral y emprendió la marcha hacia el monte, esta vez; se tomaría un gran descanso para romper su ayuno y disfrutar del regalo que su madre le había dado.

No pensó que aquel día en el monte, Cenizas iba a tener algo más que el lujo de comer un guajolote…

.

.

Cuando se hubo adentrado en el monte Cenizas eligió un clro donde podría degustar de su manjar. Sin embargo apenas iba a abrir su morral, unas botas martillaron sobre el tronco. Cenizas levanto la vista ante la impresión o el susto ¿Quién era el extraño que le sorprendió? Un hombre encapuchado con botas de espuelas, con vestimentas de charro, sombrero y capa incluidos, le sonrió, Cenizas nunca pudo contemplar su rostro o definirlo en un buen enfoque, después de todo el ángulo donde estaba y el sombrero le impedían hacerlo, lo que sí pudo distinguir fueron los ojos brillantes de ese hombre, brillosos como candiles infernales…al distinguirlo Cenizas tembló…sabia quien era ese hombre.

_-Hola…compadre…_-El hombre llamo con una voz áspera y en tono de broma. _–Que rico guajolote tienes ahí. ¿Me podrías convidas un poco?_ –Pregunto a Cenizas quien se mostro ahora renuente. –_Si me convidas un solo pedazo de la pechuga…te regalo mis espuelas, son de plata pura…_ -Le dijo aquel hombre que además de espuelas un fuete traía…y el mismo uso para apuntar a sus botas.

_-Y yo para que quiero espuelas…Si ni botas ni caballo tengo. _–Cenizas cuestiono en esta vez molesto y más que nada cauteloso, pues sabía bien de quien se tetaba ese hombre de extraña y sospechosa amabilidad.

_-Entonces mira… ¿Vez? los botones en mi cinturón, son de oro puro. Si me das, un pedazo de huacal…te los regalo todos…_ -De nueva cuenta, el hombre ofreció una posesión suya, en realidad el comportamiento de ese hombre era demasiado sospechoso, los ropajes que vestía indicaban que tenía mucha riqueza, por lo tanto no tendría porque tener hambre, este no era su impulso por comer lo que provocaba que quisiera cambiar una pieza insignificante por cosas tan valiosas.

-Y _yo para que quiero ese oro, no vez acaso mis ropajes…soy solo un simple leñador…alguien como yo, mas si es de mi edad, nunca llevaría oro consigo. Porque iba a aceptar entonces tu oro. Tu ni hambre has de tener. _

-_De acuerdo….de acuerdo…que te parece entonces compadre….si te regalo algo mas…Vez estos árboles._ –Señalo a todo en derredor. –_Todo este bosque, si solo me da una ala de ese guajolote. Te regalo todo este bosque, todo lo que vez en este monte será tuyo. Así podrás tener todo estos árboles y esta madera…que dices compadre._ –Un último intento de convencerlo.

_-¡Yo no soy tu compadre! Y tú no puedes darme este bosque porque ni siquiera es tuyo. Este bosque tan hermoso no puede ser tuyo…Giratina. Este bosque es propiedad de Arceus nuestro señor. _–Sin vacilar y con todo el valor que pudo reunir. Cenizas desenmascaro al demonio que estaba al acecho tentándole. Giratina al verse descubierto y enojado por la negación de este joven claramente molesto golpeo su fuete en su pierna para luego retirarse de ahí.

Cenizas espero un tiempo considerable. Luego procedió a guardar su guajolote en su morral para luego retirarse a otro sitio. No supo porque ahora que tenía algo propio Giratina había venido a tentarlo…que mala suerte. Cuando se alejo considerablemente, más precisamente hasta el filo de un rio calmo, el sitio adecuado. Coloco su manjar encima de un tronco cortado y apenas iba a poner su almuerzo, una figura refinada y pulcra. Cenizas miro al filo del agua, entonces observo en la cima de una roca un señor de porte y humildad entremezclados, con vestimentas humildes, unos hábitos de color blanco, muy blanco; tanto que podría resplandecer en el viento. Al igual que sucedió con la anterior figura; este hombre ocultaba su rostro detrás de una capucha tan grande que ocultaba su rostro en la penumbra de sus hábitos.

-_Usted también mi señor…-Cenizas pregunto con mucha pena. _

_-Cenizas, hijo mío. Por favor. ¿Podrías darme un pedazo de ese almuerzo tuyo?_ –El hombre llamo al joven leñador.

-Señor. ¿Porque…señor? Esta comida que es para usted…solo un animalito mas…tú no quieres tanto la comida por el hambre…más es tu interés en la acción señor. Un pedacito de esto para ti no es nada…tú tienes todo. Y para mi…esto es todo… -Cenizas dijo prácticamente con la vista clavada al suelo por la pena de no ser digno de ver al creador alabado de frente. –Lo siento señor Arceus…pero no puedo darte de mi guajolote. –Cuando volvió la mirada para verle, descubrió que el señor ya no estaba. Se sentía mal y triste, pero el apetit y su hambre insistente…pudieron más, forzándole a guardar el guajolote de nuevo en su morral a fin de moverse a un sitio más íntimo y privado donde comer.

.

.

Finalmente lo había encontrado una péquela cuña que hacia como cueva, en la empinada de una cañada ofrecía el sitio adecuado para comer lejos del agua en caso de lluvia y atajado del sol, sin duda brindaba también una vista bonita del resto de la cañada. Finalmente y con la ansiedad de un niño, Cenizas puso su "mesa" saco su comida del moral, y apenas estaba a punto de tomar una pierna cuando sintió un frio en su espalda, luego pisadas suaves, sigilosas y sagaces. Entonces…la vio llegar.

Era una figura frágil de fluido andar, entonces miro a aquella entidad que iba vestida de forma humilde. Cenizas la miro aparecer…era una joven mujer, no sabía si de igual edad que él o quizá algo mayor, llevaba un sombrero de paja descuidado que ocultaba su rostro salvo, su largo cabello castaño miel. Entonces, a diferencia de anteriores figuras esta le encaro de frente, y de cerca; era una joven de hermosos ojos pálida piel y cuencas demacradas. Sus únicas pertenencias a parte de sus ropajes humildes, fueron un morral y un guaje que fungía de cantimplora.

_-Por favor…_ -Dijo la joven_…-Tengo mucha hambre…hace miles de años, que no como nada…podrías al menos darme un pedazo de ese guajolote tuyo._ –La joven suplico con mucho apetito y su boca casi salivando después de degustar ese olor.

-Bueno…supongo...que a ti no te puedo decir que no. –Cenizas miro a la joven luego a su guajolote, supo de quien se trataba y no hubo duda en esta ocasión ni arrepentimiento. Simplemente su hora había llegado. Así fue como usando su cuchillo, partió su guajolote en dos e invito a la joven a sentarse junto a él para así, poder invitarle a su festín.

_-Me das…así sin más…_ -La joven aparentemente sorprendida…pregunto buscando respuesta.

_-Porque…tú tienes hambre. Por lo que veo un hambre más grande que el que pueda llegar a sentir yo. Y también…porque tu no das tiempo de nada…cuando tu apareces...ya no das tiempo de hacer nada y no decir nada. _–Cenizas reprimió una lágrima, ni siquiera podría despedirse de sus hermanas, y seguro que tampoco de su madre, no pensó que ese día no la vería nunca más. –_Ven vamos te invito la mitad de mi guajolote. Al menos comamos igual, acabemos con el hambre que tenemos. Ya después ajustamos cuentas tú y yo. Pero ahora vamos a comer…_

Cenizas sintió algo de pesar, peo aun así…no estaba del todo triste, esta joven le acompañaría en su festín, y a pesar de saber ya quien era. No le importo. Por el momento ella sería su compañera en este banquete. Podría decirse que estaba en paz. Aquella joven no era más que la muerte, y si bien había venido ya por él, ahora seria participe en su última comida…Cenizas se aseguraría de disfrutarlo todo. El guajolote principalmente…y de su compañera que en cierto punto…era muy linda. ¿Qué más quería…?

.

.

FIN.

.

.

N.A: Como sabrán, después de leer estas líneas y de haber visto la obra de Bruno Traven…ya pueden darse una idea de cómo terminara esto. Así que solo queda desearles feliz 2 de Noviembre: Día de Muertos. Gracias y buenas noches.


End file.
